killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinder/Gameplay
Killer Instinct (1994) Moveset Special Attacks *'Mini Torch '- (Back-Back+LP) - ''Cinder creates a small plume of flame from the palm of his hand. *'Trailblazer '- ''(Forward-Forward+P) - ''Cinder transforms his body into a spinning fireball and charges forwards. Can be performed midair. *'Inferno''' - (Forward-Forward+K) - ''Cinder ejects a flamethrower-like stream of chemical fire from his hands. Button strength determines attack range. *'Fire Flash -''' (DP+K) ''- Cinder flips into the air with a somersaulting kick. Button strength determines height traveled. Acts as Cinder's Combo Breaker. *'Mirage '- (''HCB+MP) - Cinder dims the natural light from the chemically-induced flames, allowing projectiles to harmlessly pass by. *'Heatsink' - (HCB+HP) - ''Cinder alters the composition of his flames to such an extent that he vanishes completely from sight. Unlike Mirage, this doesn't make him invulnerable to projectiles, but makes him more difficult for the other player to see. Shadow Moves * '''Shadow Fire Flash' - (Hold MK+DP+Release) ''- Cinder flips into the air with a somersaulting kick that hits multiple times. Fully invulnerable. Finishers *'Ultra Combo' - ''(Back-Forward+FP) - Cinder performs a 34-hit combo. *'No Mercy -' Lava Pool (Back-Back-Back+MP, Distant) ''- Cinder creates a pool of lava beneath his opponent that quickly melts them away. * '''No Mercy -' Meltdown (Half-circle-Forward+QK, Distant) ''- Cinder performs his Inferno move, burning his opponent into a pile of ashes. * 'Ultimate Combo' - ''(HCB+MK) - Cinder performs a short combo ending in Meltdown. * Humiliation - (Back-Back-Back-Back+FK) - Cinder forces his opponent to dance to a goofy song. [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] Traits '''Unique Trait - Fired Up!:' Cinder has a "Fired Up" state, which augments the next special attack he uses with additional properties. It is used up automatically upon performing a special move. Cinder automatically gains a "Fired Up" state approximately 8 seconds (4 timer units) after it is consumed. When in the "Fired Up" state, Cinder’s body glows brighter and the flames on his upper body grow in size. Combo Trait - Burnout Enders: Certain combo enders of Cinder's set the opponent’s upper (punch) or lower (kick) body on fire, generating potential damage on the afflicted character for a limited amount of time based on the ender level. Depending on which part of them is aflame, using the corresponding attack will fan their flames and increase the duration of the Burnout (ex. punching while their upper body is burning, kicking while their lower body is burning). Instinct Mode - Pyromania: Cinder is permanently in the "Fired Up" state for the duration of Instinct Mode, augmenting the properties of every single special attack he uses. Moveset Command Moves *'Crossfire '- (Down+HK, midair) - Cinder performs a "reverse Fire Flash", swinging his foot down in an overhead heel stomp. Any air normal can be canceled into Cross Fire. Can recapture airborne opponents. Does not hit overhead. *'Pyrotechnics' - (3P) - Cinder snaps his fingers, detonating all Pyrobombs in play. It can be performed mid-air. Explosion size is based on the type of Pyrobomb (Normal, Fired Up, or Shadow). Can hit opponents who are knocked down. Multiple bombs attached to an opponent will chain-react each other and launch the enemy on hit. *'Third Degree' - (Chain LP, MP, HP in any order) - Cinder chain combo allows him to chain LPx3, or MPx3, or HPx3. You can mix and match these in any order up to three hits. The final hit of each combo has properties based on button strength. Light ends with a cup check with frame advantage, Medium ends with a spinning attack that steps forwards, and Heavy ends with a launcher that is jump cancelable. * Throw '- ''(Forward or back+LP+LK) - Cinder grabs his opponent and punches them twice, pausing to shake off his fist before punching them a final time onto the ground. Special Moves *'''Pyrobomb - (Back-Forward+P) - Cinder throws a plasma bomb in an arc. Button strength determines throwing arc and distance. Can be performed midair. Pyrobombs are harmless, but are sticky and will attach to the opponent if they connect, even on block. Up to three Pyrobombs can be in play at a time. Throwing a fourth will cause all Pyrobombs to detonate immediately. Pyrobombs fizzle out harmlessly after about 7 seconds (~3.5 timer units). Taking damage causes all Pyrobombs to fizzle out as well. Fired Up version throws a larger Pyrobomb. *'Fire Flash' -'' (''Down-Up+K) - ''Cinder flips into the air with a somersaulting kick. Button strength determines range and invulnerability; light version is fully invulnerable. Fired Up version summons a pillar of fire in front of him at the apex of his flip for a second hit. *'Trailblazer'' ''- (Back-Forward+K) - Cinder transforms into a spinning fireball and dashes forwards. Light goes diagonally up, Medium goes straight horizontally, and Heavy goes diagonally low. Can be performed midair. Once it's been performed, holding in any direction and hitting any kick will cause a second Trailblazer called an '''Afterburner in that direction. Fired Up version allows you to do an additional Afterburner for a total of three dashes. *'Inferno' - (QCB+K) - Cinder ejects a flamethrower-like stream of chemical fire from his hands. Hold the button to fire for longer. Button strength determines angle; Light goes upwards, Medium goes straight forward, and Heavy aims at the feet and hits low. Is safe on block and causes potential damage instead of chip damage. Fired Up version has increased range. Acts as the kick Burnout Ender. *'Fission' - (QCB+P) - Cinder claps in front of himself, creating an explosion. Light version is a fake-out that doesn't explode, and Heavy has a longer startup with good advantage on block. Fired Up version is larger and has better frame advantage. Acts as the punch Burnout Ender. Shadow Moves *'Shadow Pyrobomb '- (Back-Forward+2P) - Cinder throws a gigantic plasma bomb in an arc. Buttons strength determines throwing arc and distance. Increased damage and higher launch when detonated. *'Shadow Fire Flash' -''(Down-Up+2K)'' - Cinder flips into the air with a somersaulting kick that hits five times and is fully invulnerable. *'Shadow Trailblazer' - (Back-Forward+2K) - Cinder transforms into a spinning fireball that hits five times and is invulnerable to projectiles. *'Shadow Inferno' - (QCB+2K) - Cinder ejects a flamethrower-like stream of chemical fire, moving his hands up and down in a wave pattern. Causes enormous potential damage on block. *'Shadow Fission' - (QCB+2P) - Cinder claps in front of himself, creating a massive lingering explosion that hits ten times. Causes enormous chip damage if blocked. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Cinder performs a 36-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a dramatic roundhouse kick. External Links *Cinder's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage